Summer Paradise
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: Running from a naked humanoid, Lucy falls into a portal and escaped…with… the naked humanoid. Escaping outside of the Walls, Lucy was injured and about to be eaten until some of the Scouts saved her and let her in the care of the Yeagers. She soon joins the Scouts to find the life she once lost. Will she return? {Brothers-Sisters Relationship Eren, Armin, Mikasa and Lucy} NaLu
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the way the world ends**_

_**Not with a bang but a whimper." **_

― _**T.S. Eliot**_

Her body felt numb and... sore. But why? Oh yeah, she was tripping over tree roots while running away from a giant smiling 9 meter humanoid creature with no dick. Yup that's why!

But where is she? With question in mind she forced her heavy eye-lids open only to be blinded by a bright light. A bright light similar to the one she had been running into a while ago. And like before she quickly closed them and let her eyes readjust to the light. She was in a bed, wearing different clothes then before.

The room wasn't big but wasn't relatively small either. From the position she was at- laying down- the walls where a cream color, the window that was next to her had dark blue-ish gray color which brought out the walls a lot.

Slowly sitting up, she hissed in pain and examined her injuries. _Hmm, not as bad as I expected._

A shuffle across the room had caught her attention, realizing it was just a child waking up she stayed quiet until he sees her. That didn't take very long though.

Questions run through her head as she forced herself to stay conscious and watch the boy. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and opened them revealing teal green eyes. He has short brown hair with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style.

His green eyes widened when they focused on the girl now awake and trying to sit up. Running over, he gently pushed her back down on the bed with a glint of disappointment.

"Can you stay here while I'll get my dad to look over?" He asked. The young girl nodded her head slowly, unsure of what to do. Getting the reply he wanted he left and went to the first floor of the house and got his father like he said.

This man seemed to be at least in his early thirties with the same dark brown hair and green eyes as his son, although his hair was much longer in a low ponytail and glasses that reflected the light. He also had a small beard and moustache gracing his stoic face.

When they had entered the room the young boy pouted at the sights of seeing the girl sitting up.

"Ah I see my son was correct, you are awake. How are you doing?" The man spoke gently as if not to scare her.

"W-w-where am I-I?" To say she was already scared was an understatement. Although her thoughts and memory are still a little fuzzy, she was extremely frightened.

"Shiganshina. You are in Wall Maria the Shiganshina District. This is my home; I live here with my wife and son. Do you have any more questions?" His voice never wavering and kept the same tone as before.

"Why am I here? Who are you? What do you mean 'Wall Maria'? What was that thing? Can I please go home? And where are my clothes?!" Well that was a mouth full and the others thought so too.

"Oh excuse let me introduce myself, I am Dr. Grisha Jeager and this is my son, Eren. You are here because you were severely injured while outside the Walls. The Walls have kept humanity safe from extinction for around 100 years from the Titans wrath, the thing you mentioned. And your clothes are on the dresser."

"Eren may you excuse us. Go see if your mother is ready with dinner."

"Sure." The boy introduced as Eren had left the room to do that and only the Dr. and the young girl were left in the room.

"Now what is your name and where are you from? You act as if you never heard of the Walls that protect us."

Walking out of the extra room, Grisha and Lucy moved to the kitchen to greet the small family and introduce a new member.

"_My name is Lucy. I come from a world called Earth Land, where magic is our style of life. And all I want to do is go back home." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears but she would not let them fall. She thought he was going to think she was crazy, yes, she knew. She could easily tell by her surroundings that she was not in her own realm but another._

"_I see…There may be a way for you to return to your world, young mage of Fairy Tail…"_

**First chapter out with more to come. So everyone in FT is a year younger than what their supposed to be e.g. Lucy is 16, Natsu and Gray are 17, Erza and Mira are 18. Plus Lucy ran away and arrived at FT the same day as Natsu did so they're really close best friend and raised Happy together with Lisanna. So they're basically the Three Musketeers and when Lisanna died a Year ago Natsu got really really over protective with Lucy. And this is set before the Edolas Arc.**

**Okay right now Eren is 8 and in a year Mikasa will come when they're 9 and Lucy is 17. And we all know what happens when they turn 10! Hehe! **

**So click that Smexy Review button and tell me what you think!**

"_**The road that is built in hope is more pleasant to the traveler than the road built in despair, even though they both lead to the same destination." **_

― _**Marion Zimmer Bradley**_

_**4/20/14**_


	2. Wait!

**I'm just gonna get to the point. All stories of mine are on hold until may Graduation in June. I have tests, papers due, books that need to be read and basically I'm behind on everything. And since this is a private middle, we're ahead of other schools including Freshmen in high school, well in NYC. And because of this we're graded harder and high than others including high school but last trimester in my important classes (math, history, ELA and science) I got all Cs except in science. I got a U (unsatisfactory) in that.**

**So basically I'm _failing _school in general. I hope you all understand that there is a need for this and will write somewhat but nothing good enough to post. This doesn't mean I'm giving up or that someone can take my ideas. Just wait please!**

**Bye and thanks for reading,**

**Sincerely,**

**Kaida,**_** the girl who cries for the living and smiles for the dead**_


End file.
